Los secretos revelados
by Lrgomez12
Summary: Luego de midoriya ser secuestrado por la liga de villanos en lugar de bakugou varios eventos revelan secretos que cambian todos los eventos siguientes. No soy dueño de My Hero Academia. Todos los derechos reservados a su creador Kohei Horikoshi. Por favor apoye el lanzamiento oficial.
1. Capítulo 1

Momo después de despertar en el hospital, lograr salir de su habitación, luego que el médico le hubiera hecho exámenes de su estado de salud después del incidente se le dio la alta del hospital, que ella hablara con all might y el detective que también está en los eventos de usj por los villanos, habló sobre el dispositivo de rastreo que había logrado do pegar con ayuda de miembro de la clase "b" que con su peculiaridad molecular mente el dispositivo de rastreo en el nomu , luego le entrego un positivo para poder localizar donde está el dispositivo de rastreo al detective, el semblante normal de all might que era de confianza de esperanza cambio para una persona de ira y molestia cuando se le había preguntado si le había pasado algo más grave a otro alumno.

All might dijo "por suerte ningún otro estudiante ha recibido mayor daño que usted y el estudiante mezo shoji, pero lamentablemente el alumno midoriya ha sido secuestrado por la liga de villanos, pero con la ayuda dada por usted tendremos mayores posibilidades en encontrar al joven midoriya y rescatarlo de la liga de villanos te lo aseguro" en la última palabra el semblante de all might cambio para uno de optimismo y seguridad, pero aun así le mencionó que midoriya había ha sido secuestrado por la liga de villano la asustaba, su compañero de clase estaba a la merced de villanos criminales.

Todos los miembros de la clase "a" estaban reunidos en el hospital esperando que momo saliese del hospital, todos con mirada tristes, de derrota y algunos de ira, porque midoriya había sido secuestrado por la liga de villanos y ellos no pudieron hacer nada impedir eso principalmente tokoyami todoroki y shoji que estuvieron ahí en el momento que midoriya cambio de lugar con el primero para poder salvarlo de la liga , en el evento durante en que el villano había capturado a tokoyami y bakugou con su quirk, y ellos lograron llegar a alcanzarlo al villano que tenía sus amigos con la ayuda de uraraka y tsuyu , llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban reunido los villanos y ellos tres desde el cielo aterrizaron encima del villano pensando que lo habían logrado suprimir lo , pero antes de eso uno de sus compañeros lanzó un ataque de fuego azul sobre ello esquivándolo con rapidez cada uno de ellos , instantáneamente tuvieron cuidarse de los otros villanos empezando una lucha con ellos .

Aparentemente el villano había usado su quirk para protegerse capturando así mismo en una esfera pequeña tamaño del ataque de llamas de su compañero villano revelando se sano y salvo de la situación , luego de eso shoji en uno de sus brazos mostró una canica mostrando que él había tomado del villano diciendo que hay estaban sus compañeros capturados, que después fue refutada por el villano aclarando que es era una canica falsa que el uso para engañarlo y en su soberbia mostró que sus dos compañeros capturados que estaban si en una canica pero no esa que él sostenía en su mano si no en la que dos estaban dentro de su boca , de repente desde un arbusto había salido un rayo láser por su compañero aoyama estaba escondido de la situación que ocurría, golpeando al villano en su boca causando que las canicas fueran lanzadas , y haciendo que comenzase un carrera por las canicas , todoroki tomando una y otra el villano de las llamas azules.

Todoroki se dio cuenta al mirar el interior de la esfera que en ella estaba bakugou y que el villano había tomado la que dónde estaba capturado tokoyami en ese momento el llamo alguien por un comunicador en su oído , todoroki dijo que el tenia bakugou y el villano tenía a tokoyami , al momento después de eso apareció un portal negro el mismo del quirk del llamado blackmist que ataco en usj, unos metros del villano de llamas azules , cuando él empezó a correr para llegar al portal se escuchó a midoriya decir que lo llevaran a él no tokoyami dado que el si era un objetivo de shigaraki no era tokoyami, completando que él no intentaría escapar de ellos en el momento y ni podría por las lesiones por su lucha con muscular el prometió además que soltaría su compañero villano que el había logrado capturar sujetándolo con todas sus fuerza con sus brazos lesionados y adoloridos por su lucha con muscular al villano denominado twice, causando un momento de confusión en todos, el villano de las llamas se detuvo enfrente al portal , miro a midoriya él estaba sujetando a su compañero y dijo que como no estaba intentando engañarlos , entonces midoriya se acercó al portal , y completo que al villano no le quedaba mucho tiempo para decidir la situación y que iba ser más provechoso que él fuese envés de tokoyami ,el blackmist dijo no había ninguna promesa que el midoriya completase su parte de no escapar soltar a su compañero y midoriya replico "soy un héroe no miento prometo no escapar" y que es mucho mejor él como rehén para la liga y si no piensan rápido los otros héroes llegarán rápido y no podrán logra ningunos de los objetivos que propusieron hoy también perderán a tres miembro por lo menos de su grupo porque muscular y moonfish había sido derrotados por ellos , blackmist pensó rápido y abrió un portal de lado el mando que se acercase y soltara a twice y luego él va a recuperar su compañero midoriya dijo que él estaba en mayor desventaja al estar enfrente de un portal y de tres villano pero ellos les faltaba tiempo, entonces mando al villano de las llama lanzar al compañero de midoriya para sus otro compañeros.

Cuando los hizo midoriya completo su promesa y soltó twice que luego sujetando devuelta midoriya de su brazo lesionados para que no escapase y luego a arrojarlos llevarlos al portal, al lanzar la canica donde estaba aprisionado tokoyami a sus compañeras.

Blackmist no cumplió su parte del trato ya que en la misma dirección abrió un portal para atrapar la canica pero de la oscuridad de los arbustos y árboles una lengua larga atrapó antes que lograse llegar al portal y se llevó a la canica para en medio de los árboles automáticamente al darse cuenta que había perdido en su intento pasar por encima del trato hecho por el joven héroe cerró todos los portales que había abierto en el área huyendo, en ese momento la conexión que existía con las canicas que aprisionaron a sus compañeros se terminó , liberando a bakugou y tokoyami, bakugou estaba cerca de todoroki y tokoyami había sido rescatado por tsuyu de la situación de ser arrojado al portal, ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación al ver el rostro de todoroki , tsuyu y uraraka de derrota por perder su compañero, luego les dijeron que midoriya había sido secuestrado por la liga de villanos cambio de tomar el lugar tokoyami de ser secuestrado , bakugou solo sintió ira y rabia descontrolada por la situación que midoriya se había puesta así mismo y de sí mismo por ser atrapa el villano por su debilidad , tokoyami solo tristeza y derrota al creer ser la causa de que los villanos tomasen a su compañero clase.

Momo observó a sus compañeros de clase con miradas tristes y de derrota ,antes que pudiese de ser que algunos sus compañeros se percataron de sus presencia y fueron acercarse a ella , a preguntarle si ella estaba bien y como estaban sus herida, eso fue porque ella era una de los que había recibido más daño durante la invasión del campamento , notaron el curativo que momo llevaba en su cabeza algunos, empezaron e preguntarle qué le dijo el médico sobre sus heridas, ella rápidamente les dijo que el médico la había dado de alta del hospital y que podía irse a su casa, ella luego dijo le habían informada de sobre lo que le paso a midoriya, les empezó a contar sobre su reunión con all might y el detective ,sobre cómo ella había puesto un rastreador en el nomu con ayuda de un alumno de la clase "b" y dispositivo para poder encontrar que le había dado a all might ,y como él había prometido que haría todo lo posible para poder encontrar a midoriya y salvarlo, después de decir eso varios la mayoría compañero cambiaron sus caras para una de esperanza sobre el futuro, mientras que todavía había otros que estaban con el mismo semblante de derrota.

Entonces del silencio de la sala después de la información dado por momo fue cortado luego por kirishima que dijo "momo yo y todoroki no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando que se haga algo queremos ir a rescatar a midoriya nosotros mismo ,porque si no podemos rescatara midoriya nosotros mismo , a nuestro compañero amigo que clase de héroe seríamos, por eso queremos pedir si puedes darnos el un aparato de rastreo para ir rescatar a midoriya",luego de esa revelación dada por kirishima varios se asustaron por la intención de sus dos compañeros de ir de rescatar su compañero secuestrado de la liga de villanos de la misma organización que los atacó durante el campamento que había causado tantos estragos y daños desde el principio año,después eso kaminari dijo "chicos esto es un suicidio es la liga de villanos no podemos hacer esto, son muy peligrosos "después dijo kirishima "que haremos quedarnos aquí esperando viendo nuestro compañero en manos de la liga", kaminari respondió diciendo "que van hacer ustedes contra ellos" luego cambiando su cara dijo una de miedo dijo "no sabemos aún si midoriya sigue vivo pude haber esa posibilidad" todos se quedaron callados pensando en esa posibilidad por unos segundos hasta que ese pensamiento fue cortado por ida diciendo "si esa posibilidad puede existir, cosa no pasó porque si hubiese pasado la liga ya hubiese dicho que ellos lo mataron por que ellos quieren es fama por sus acciones y matar midoriya un alumno de la UA sería una noticia muy grande significa que hasta nuevo aviso midoriya está vivo" esas palabras por lo menos cambiaron un poco el ánimo de la sala el presidente de clase aún dijo "pero aun no pueden ir a rescatar a midoriya solo porque quieren , esto debe ser dejado a los héroes profesionales, somos alumnos todavía no podemos inmiscuirnos en esto solo por qué",ante eso kirishima se exalto interrumpió diciendo "que quieres que hagamos nosotros ", antes de poder completar la frase fue interrumpido por shoji diciendo "yo también presencié el cuándo se llevaron a midoriya , pero esta situación no pude ser tomada solo por lo que sentimos", en ese momento tsuyu hablo y dijo "si actuamos de esta forma y rompemos la reglas no seremos diferentes aquellos que secuestraron a midoriya "luego de las palabrasde tsuyu muchos quedaron si habla,todorokise dirigióa momo dijo " momo necesitamos solo del dispositivo no es necesario quepartícipespero aun así nos gustaría de tu ayuda para salvarmidoriya , yo kirishima iremos hoy noche a la plaza en el centro de la ciudad para partir te esperamos allí" luego se giró para ver el resto de la clase y dijo "cualquiera otro que quiera ayudar lo esperaremos allí también" luego de esas palabras todoroki se retiró del hospital, las únicas palabras antes de irse que dijobakugou en su tono normal fue " quieren ir a salvar al nerd vallan no me importa", todos allí se quedaron mirando la escena , luego todos ellos se fueron uno a uno del hospital .


	2. Capitulo 2

En algún momento de la tarde después de un incidente de un campamento, en un edificio del barrio de la ciudad de Yokohama, se trata de la barra de la liga de villanos para los planos articulares, en el que ahora también se trata de midoriya atrapado y retenido Por la liga de villanos, que todavía decide que hacer con él. Izuku se encuentra dormido por los sedantes dados por la liga para poder retenerlo, también se pone puesto en una silla especial con cadenas y esposas para los usuarios de la fuerza sobre la humana, con algunos vendedores en sus brazos. Aún no hemos recibido ninguna información sobre su jefe, pero hemos sabido que han sido perjudicados en la sociedad o por lo menos asustado, al poder obtener a unos alumnos de la clase a un curso de héroes de la ua en su mano, pero algunos de ellos discutieron sobre el tema no fue demasiado alto al haber perdido a tres miembros de su grupo en el intento de capturar un solo uno de sus tres objetivos. Varias cosas más importantes de qué hacer con él, las tres ideas principales era matarlos ahora, usarlo como miembro de la liga convencerlo de su causa, pero esa idea fue descartada por el espíritu fuerte de los estudiantes, entre los más inteligentes miembros La posibilidad de usar a Izuku como moneda de cambio para obtener un sueldo para sus compañeros que fueron atrapados. Midoriya después de varias horas por fin pudo despertar de sueño o de la inconsciencia causada por los sedantes puestos en el después de ser capturado, al despertar los de la liga dejar de discutir sobre qué hacer con él, y decir uno de los villanos que ha sido visto en el enfrentamiento del gatito de pelo liso, largo hasta los hombros y un color magenta rojizo, y su mandíbula bastante cuadrada cubierta de vello facial sus labios eran notablemente grandes, "por fin se despertó nuestro invitado, esperamos mucho por ti", Izuku dijo casi sin fuerzas por el cansancio de lucho que tuvo la noche pasada y por el dolor de sus brazos rotos "dónde estoy? " , esta es nuestra base de operaciones secretas, esta novedad no tiene nada que ver con los miembros la única mujer de la sala es la única mujer de miembro de la liga le hablo toda entusiasmada "

porque ni siquiera tuvieron una conversación todo para uno, para ellos el solo nombre era "sensei" y normalmente solo era pronunciado por shigaraki o blackmist, pero este niño, este estudiante, tiene más información sobre su jefe que ellos mismo y no solo eso, pero también alguna relación con todas las fuerzas, ya que todas las personas pueden tener una historia de rivalidad contra el líder de la liga de villanos. Ante el silencio que estaba en la sala de compresores uno de los villanos que llevaba un traje, un traje, un mago, dijo: "Entonces, uno se ha convertido en un lugar". Dijo "Nosotros lo usaremos como propaganda de nuestros actos futuros".

El video después de varias horas fue suelto en la red y se hizo viral, el video no duró menos de tres minutos, pero se mostró el alumno de la persona secuestrada en el fondo retenido y la voz shigaraki haciendo declaraciones sobre la sociedad y declarar que eran los aviones de la liga con el mundo y su lucha. El video ha llegado a todos los alumnos de ua, algunos estaban felices y su compañero todavía no se encuentran vivo y con una esperanza de poder salvarlo, mientras que para una persona que se encuentra "este año", "lo único que se hizo", "yo soy daark si fuera tu cancelaba todas tus citas de esta noche ".


End file.
